Brotherly Betrayel
by Shadowdragon1317
Summary: Eragon was captured. His brother Murtagh betrayed him. And now Galbatorix has both Riders in his maniacal hands. Will Eragon be just another pawn in this game? (rated T just in case. No ExM pairings)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's Shadowdragon1317 here! Hope you like my preview of my new story!**

Brotherly Betrayal

He woke up into a dark place. A place of no sound, no voices. And to Eragon Shadeslayer, that was a warning beacon going off into his head.

He tried to peer through the veil of darkness, but even with his elf-like senses he couldn't see a blasted thing.

Pain radiated from his back. Eragon knew it was near the place the Shade Durza maimed. But the scar was gone, as well as any trace of pain that followed. Where was he at?

The smell of stale sulfur hit his nose before he knew it, making him wrench with disgust. Eragon knew he wasn't in his tent at the Varden encampment. Suddenly, another thought hit him like he'd been kicked by Snowfire.

_Saphira! _His mental call went out into the emptiness around him. _Saphira, where are you?! _

Then he remembered he had to guard his mind from the Empire's soldiers. The mental walls went up in a heartbeat. But the loneliness that followed his dragon's absence overwhelmed him.

He had no idea where he was and his partner of heart was missing.

The thoughts terrified him. Without Saphira, he only has Roran and Katrina as family. And he can't protect them while he was trapped in this dark, unforsaken place.

Eragon scolded himself for being so weak when he needed his strength the most.

_I'm not that farm boy I once was. I'm a Rider._

He found out that his hands and ankles were bound with rope. He tried to use the Ancient Language to have the ropes cut. But after it failed to work, he tried to create a light to at least see what he was dealing with.

But again, it seemed the magic didn't work.

_I can remember the words, so at least I'm not drugged._ Eragon remembered the last time he had been drugged in Durza's prison in Gil'ead, and it sent shivers up his spine.

_It must be like that enchanted circle from Helgrind. _

Eragon hated it when he was stripped of his magic. He felt like he was vulnerable to even the weakest minded magician.

Eragon knew that he had no other choice but to wait and to bide his time to escape. Even though it hurt himself even more.

But he promised.

_I will get out of here,Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal._

**Well I hope you liked it! Please no flames! My first attempt at an Inheritance Cycle story!**

**Review please, as I love to hear your opinion on this so far!**

**Review Question: Was this a good start?**

**Dragon Out! **


	2. Questions and Answers

**TI can't believe all the awesome people read the first chapter! Thank you all so much!**

**I will say this only once. The Inheritance cycle places, characters, and creatures don't belong to me, only the plot does.**

**Shoutouts to...**

**xXellesmeraXx: I'm glad you do! I like your opinion!**

**XionTheBlackRose: Thank you! I know, I haven't read it in a while. But then I started to reread the series again and like before I fell in love with it. And I love the way your new story is heading!**

**Just a Person: Don't worry! I will try my best to not make the chapters short! I promise! And thank you so much!**

**Restrained. Freedom: Thank you! That makes me feel so much better about last chapter!**

**Tamerlain85: Thank you so much! I fixed the problem with the wrong city last chapter! And the reason I center it is because it sorta feels right like that, you know? :)**

**Now, here is chapter 2!**

Saphira tried to stretch out her wings, as they were aching from her hugging them to her body. She snorted when they hit the sides of the man-stink-cave. _I am a daughter of the wind! They have no right to treat me like a rat!_

She roared her disapproval and the room shook by the sound. She was at least satisfied by that. But as much as she wanted to, Saphira couldn't breathe fire. To make things worse to her, she had no idea where her rider was.

Suddenly, a faint cry drifted into her mind, undoubtedly Eragon's.

_Saphira…Saphira where are you?_

Even if a thousand soldiers were to charge at her, she would tear through them all to find her partner-of-heart-and-mind.

_Eragon! Where are you my Little One? _She cared not for the Eggbreaker's magic-wielders, as none were matched against a dragon.

Her claws slashed across the man-stink-cave's walls, but they left no scratch on them. Saphira also tried to spin her tail around to knock it down but it was stuck behind her.

She was snarling and growling in frustration. Her scales itched for freedom, and when a dragon is denied it, that said dragon would do anything. But Saphira hated the feeling of helplessness, as it made her like her prey.

But thinking of the things she hunted, her stomach growled in response to it. Saphira didn't wait for long. A large deer, a buck by the scent of it, was pushed into her man-stink-cave. Strangely enough, Saphira didn't see any light as the meat was pushed inward.

As she tore into the warm-scent-deer, she heard the Eggbreaker-enemy-soldiers whispering outside.

"Yeah, just 'ame in 'ere a few days ago." A voice, sounding heavily accented and masculine.

"So the dragon is _in _there? Wo…Won't it escape?" Another, probably an apprentice, whispered in fear.

In outrage, Saphira roared. She was not an _it_! She was a mighty dragon, the last female of her kind. Even the Eggbreaker would not be so foolish to insult her so.

A fearful whimpering gave her satisfaction. It was always smart to be fearful of her.

"But what about th...the ri…rider?" the apprentice stuttered once again.

If that foolish twoleg-traitor hadn't mentioned her partner-of-heart-and-mind, she would have burst from her prison to rip him to ribbons.

"The Shadeslayer?" The drunken twoleg-solider guffawed, which spread his beer laced breath into the man-stink-cave. She would've incinerated the drunkard for insulting her Little One.

"He's locked 'way. Down into the deeper part of his Majesty's personal prison. Must've done somethin' really bad to be down there." Then she heard the shuffling of their feet. To Saphira, they sounded like the small-rat-mice in the woods were she grew up from.

But the thought of the Traitor-Eggbreaker with his hands on Eragon, gave a new feeling to the great blue dragon: terror.

_O partner of my heart! _She cried out through her mind. _Where are you Little One?_

_The throne room was large enough to fit ten dragons the size of Thorn, which to Murtagh, was truly enormous. The king sat on his throne, with Shruikan right behind him. The king had sent for both him and Thorn, for what was beyond Murtagh._

_The mantle in this room were cut from the great wigs of Belgabad the Black, as were the gloves Galbatorix now wore. The sword he held, Vrangr, was a pure white blade that was taken from the last Leader of the Dragon Riders, Vrael. _

_The king smiled at him. Which was very unnerving as it looked like the grin of a wild wolf._

_"I see that you have finally brought your brother and his dragon back home."_

_Galbatorix's words hurt Murtagh more than he could ever know. He had always wanted to keep Eragon free, even though he was a prisoner._

_Though the resentment of their mother choosing to save only one of her children from the mad king was still there, Murtagh still cared for his brother. Here, they would both be broken._

_Just like himself and Thorn._

_"Yes, Your Majesty. I have. But may I ask one question?" Murtagh prepared himself just in case the king didn't want any questions._

_The king's eyes were full of contempt, but complied. "Proceed."_

_"What are you going to do with them?"_

_Galbatorix's laugh was like a roar to a dragon. Even Thorn shrank back from the king. Of course, Shruikan just laid there, annoyed that his slumber had been disturbed._

_"Peace Shruikan. There's no need for that." The king told his stolen dragon._

_"Anyway, the boy and his dragon will be put through the same training you and Thorn were doing."_

_Murtagh stiffened. He remembered the whippings, the painful magic used on him, and the more restrained freedom. Thorn was worrying over what the black dragon put him through._

_"And then into my service." Galbatorix said with that familiar, slimy tone._

_And that broke Murtagh inside._

__**Hey guys! Did you like this chapter? Review and tell me!**

**Review Question: Did you like Murtagh's POV?**

**Dragon Out!**


	3. Capture

**Did I do a bad job last chapter? I only got one review. Did I do something you didn't like? But I am extremely grateful to Restrained. Freedom for reviewing. **

**Shoutout to **

**Restrained. Freedom: Thank you! Saphira can't bend her pride can she lol? And I didn't want Murtagh to be evil. It isn't his fault that he got recaptured by the Twins or that he served Galbatorix. So I'm not going to make him a villain.**

**Now then my fabulous viewers! To chapter 2 and beyond!**

Eragon felt his dragon's wings pulse beneath him. The noon day sun felt warm on his face and the north wind embodied both dragon and Rider. To Saphira, she felt as if she were shimmering like a beautiful sapphire gleaming for all to see. All and all, it felt as if this tranquility would outlast Galbatorix's reign.

Unfortunately, fate has a truly cruel way of showing humor.

A roar of a dragon shattered the silence that had befallen the Varden encampment. And it had not come from Saphira. Eragon and his elven guards, with their enchanted hearing heard the noise first. At the beginning, it sounded like a fly buzzing around their ears. But then, soon enough, it came to sound like a steady beat. It was a dragon's wings.

A bloody-red spec appeared from the distance. But with blinding speed, the rebels realized it was the ruby dragon Thorn, with his rider Murtagh. Panic overwhelmed the soldiers, as they were unprepared for another aerial attack. When Nasuada stepped outside her tent, she immediately took charge.

"Stand your ground!" She shouted with great authority in her voice. "Prepare your stations soldiers!"

The Nighthawks, with their calm demeanor, were the first to carry out their liege lord's orders. They drew their weapons. The humans with their swords, elves with their handcrafted bows, dwarves with their hammers and shields, and the Urgals with axes and any other blood shedding weapon.

Saphira dived to the ground like a swooping hawk, landing with grace. She dusted herself off and started to run her claws through the earth. Eragon wondered what had happened to condone her behavior.

_Saphira, what is the matter? _He asked the partner of his heart.

_Something is unsettling about this attack. There are no can't-feel-twolegs or any of the Eggbreaker's army. What has inspired friend-enemy-Murtagh and ruby-red-Thorn to attack without help? What has boosted their confidence?_

At this time, Saphira rang true. There were no Laughing Dead or Empire soldiers to be seen. Eragon thought in silence, _what has Murtagh got up his sleeve? _

As soon as he thought about it, Thorn had made his way over the encampment. From his enhanced vision, he saw his half brother unsheathe Zar'roc. Being weary, he also brought out his sword. Brisingr seemed to gleam, as if the thought of battle was pleasing to it.

"The time has come Brother!" Murtagh shouted above the wind, which seemed to pick up as the dragon and Rider made their way over to the Varden. "It is time for you to come home!"

Rolling his eyes, Eragon jumped onto Saphira's back, strapping himself to the saddle. "You'll have to kill me first Murtagh!" With that, Eragon flashed his beloved sword into the air, with a cry of "Brisingr!"

Flames engulfed the blade, transforming it into a weapon of deadly grace and beauty. Saphira launched herself into the air, thoughts of tearing Thorn to pieces.

Her main cause was the death of their masters. Once Eragon felt the depths of the familiar sadness that Oromis had fallen, he released his hold on the emotion. It would only distract him.

Glaedr's Eldunarí was still in his saddle bag, containing the mind of the great golden dragon. Even though he had not spoken, Eragon knew that Glaedr would approve of Saphira's plans.

As if in sync, the dragon made contact with both dragon and Rider.

_I feel uneasy that both of the Eggbreaker's slaves come without assistance. He even holds few Eldunarí. But I will lend my energy to dispatch these two._ Glaedr spoke.

Eragon first felt the power streaming into his limbs, but also felt the deeply seeded hatred his master felt for both Murtagh and Thorn. Saphira even seemed worried about her master's feelings.

But Glaedr just ignored them both; he just remained focused on instructing them like they were in a training exercise. His steady calmness settled Eragon's nerves.

_Eragon-finiarel, remember, you must understand him. You know Murtagh as well as he knows you. Use that to your advantage. _With that spoken, the great dragon left both his student's to their thoughts.

With a roar that shook the earth from Helgrind to Carvahall, Saphira tackled into Thorn. She bit at his neck and clawed at his belly, all the while chanting _For Master Oromis! Master Glaedr! _

Thorn kicked away from her, using his hind legs to push her. He tried to knock Eragon off by hitting him with his tail. But Thorn forgot about his missing five feet from his tail. When Eragon saw it, the stump looked exactly like Glaedr's missing foreleg.

Murtagh held Zar'roc straight toward Eragon's throat. With a yell, both he and his dragon dove beneath Saphira, planning to get the upper hand from below. But the blue dragon got into a nose dive and made it to the ground. Before her feet could even touch the earth, Eragon leapt from his dragon's back and before Thorn. Murtagh slid down the ruby dragon's side. As soon as Murtagh stood opposite of his half brother, both dragons flew into the air. They were attacking from the sky while their Riders fought on the ground.

Murtagh muttered a few phrases in the Ancient Language and the Varden soldiers that tried to approach were knocked backwards. Eragon seemed to know that the dragons had been included in the spell. When the Shadeslayer turned to face the red rider, Murtagh gave a smirk.

"Just so we do not have any annoyances." Murtagh said simply.

"Glad to see that you care." Eragon muttered under his breath.

Launching himself, Murtagh began their dispute once again.

Using the Way of Knowing, Eragon proved to match Murtagh at last. Even without help! Whenever Murtagh struck, he parried. When he tried to dodge, gave him a good hit. But even as Eragon had improved since their last confrontation, so had his half brother. Both of the siblings proved to be evenly matched.

To Eragon, what was really minutes seemed like hours. Eventually, both of them started to feel fatigue. Their dragons in the air couldn't lend them energy as they were too busy fighting.

"There is one thing I don't understand Murtagh." Eragon snapped, sweat dripping off into his eye. He pushed the red rider away so he could wipe it away.

Murtagh had a savage grin on his face, for what did _he_ have to fear. To him, Eragon stood no chance for what he had prepared to do.

"Then speak Brother, who am I to stop you." Murtagh asked sarcasm in his voice.

"Are you sure that you can defeat the Varden by yourself?" Eragon retorted.

Murtagh actually started to laugh. He actually laughed at him! The feeling of anger tried working its way into his body, like a parasite. Eragon calmed himself, not letting his emotions control him.

Finally Murtagh stopped, pulling away from Eragon so quickly it surprised him. A giant thud on the ground and he realized the dragons had also stopped.

"Thorn, we've had our fun, don't you think? Now it's time to bring these two where they belong." Murtagh nodded to his dragon, and then he shouted.

"Malthinae!"

At once, Eragon stiffened and found he couldn't move. He was frozen in place, like a statue. Mustering enough strength, he saw Saphira in a similar position. She was in mid-roar, her sharp fangs bared in a terrifying snarl. But she was also frozen.

Eragon, realizing how vulnerable he was for the taking, tried to think of words of the Ancient Language. But he couldn't speak. And then he knew, _he had lost._

But strangely enough, Murtagh and even Thorn seemed to hold regret, if not for a moment. He walked over to Eragon, hurt plain in his face. As if he were the victim of this war, which in a way, he was. He spoke to them in a hushed whisper.

"Brother, Saphira, please forgive us."

Then, regaining his angry scowl, he shouted into the hushed air.

"Slytha!"

Then for Eragon and Saphira, their world slipped away. For the Varden, they just lost the war.

**I hope this chapter was good. Review please!**

**Review Question: Who do you think was in control of Murtagh? Himself or Galbatorix?**


	4. Confrontation

**Sorry this chapter took forever! Hectic week! Thank you to all reviewers! **

**Shoutouts to.**

**Restrained. Freedom: Yes your prize is this smile face! :) But seriously, thank you so much for reviewing my story!**

**Guest1: Thank you! I did kinda want for Murtagh to act like a brother to Eragon because they should since they are brothers.**

**doveed1990: That means a lot to me! Thank you so much!**

**WolfsbaneConroy: Thank you! I'm glad you do!**

**And now the chapter you've been waiting for, Chapter 3!**

Eragon lie on the cold floor, processing thoughts of escaping. They were buzzing around his head like a hive of angry hornets. _I've been captured by Murtagh. I'm either in Gil'ead again, _Eragon shuddered in thought of that horrible place, _or in Uru'baen._ Both places were terrible to be in. But Uru'baen was the worst. If he was there, than both him and Saphira are in the clutches of Galbatorix.

_ Stupid! _He mentally scolded himself. _I'm such a stupid fool._ He admonished the fact that he could have easily avoided this. A single difference could've changed the entire outcome.

Baring his teeth in frustration, he calmed himself before it got out of hand. If he lost control, the Mad King would have no trouble taking his mind.

But desperately, Eragon wanted to see the light. It seemed like an eternity since that one afternoon. He wanted to feel the wind in his face and hear Saphira's sarcasm when he doesn't get an attack right. The list just went on and on.

But one thing the darkness was good for was to hide his weakness.

After what seemed like hours, Eragon finally got his wish.

A door opened from the side, letting a small amount of candlelight into the lonely cell. A guard, holding his sword in one hand, grabbed his arm. The smell of alcohol on his breath was enough to suffocate in.

"Bett'r come a quickly Rid'r." He mumbled, possibly annoyed at his sour expression. "Or else 'is Majesty, will 'ave your neck."

Crestfallen, Eragon knew at once he was in Uru'baen. What made his situation even worse, his sword was gone as well. Brisingr became an extension of himself, so he did feel attached to it.

The drunken guard kept a firm grip on his shoulder, and whenever he squirmed, the iron-like hand tightened. Pain radiated up his arm. He felt if he kept the grip like this, his arm was going to snap in two.

They walked past numerous corridors, cells, and soldiers. The more the both of them walked, the even more despairing Eragon got. Closing his eyes shamefully, he let himself be taken wherever this idiotic guard was leading him into.

Shaking him a few times, the soldier grinned at him. His teeth were yellow and broken, which made Eragon wince at how ugly he appeared.

"Oh look 'ow the mighty fall." He taunted relentlessly.

This time not letting anger stop him, Eragon felt his fist rise up and connect with the man's face. A sputtering gurgling sound followed. The dragon Rider looked at the jailer, and felt a small grin on his face as he saw his nose bleeding heavily. It even looked broken.

With anger plain on his face, the guard gave him a look of bloodlust.

"I'll be glad when 'is Majesty takes your life! I'll be 'appy to do it!" With that, he aimed a punch at his chest.

Eragon, with his quick elf senses, grabbed his fist in mid swing. He twisted it back behind the drunken guard's back. Crying out in pain, he mumbled several quick curses.

"Don't _ever_ cross me again, or else you won't live another night to regret it." Snapped Eragon, putting as much pressure on the soldier's wrist as he had put on his arm. The jailer's jaw turned white from gritting his teeth, but ruefully nodded.

When the Dragon Rider released him, the jailer pushed him along, while asking the question,

"If you could kill me, why 'aven't you done it yet?"

"Unlike most people, I know when I can't escape. I won't risk my or my dragon's life in a foolhardy attempt." Eragon answered curtly. But one thing Eragon didn't do was give up hope that he could escape.

_That_, he told himself, _he swore on his life._

After a few more minutes, they both arrived at their intended destination.

The door looked grand; gold caressed the sides and layered many carvings on top of it. Eragon could tell that everything was hand carved. The jailer put his keys into some type of hidden hole and suddenly the entryway opened up.

Just as soon as they both stepped over the threshold, a strong presence hit his mind quickly. Then there was a pain in his back and he fell onto the tile flooring. Eragon had been thrust into the throne room, and was shoved hard enough to fall onto the marble floor. The jailer looked at him with an evil grin on his face and his sword in his fat hand. He snorted like a pig and walked back out the doorway. Before he could run to freedom, the giant entryway closed and locked. Still lying on the floor, he saw the familiar blood-red sword. He followed his gaze upward til he found his eyes on Murtagh.

His pitiful glance infuriated Eragon.

"Welcome home brother." he said sarcastically.

With a yell, Eragon leapt to his feet and immediately started to grab Zar'roc from his half-brother's hands. Murtagh just gently shoved Eragon back and held his arm in a similar manner the jailer had used.

Growling, Eragon yelled, "Don't touch me!"

Sighing Murtagh released him, but before he could attack the red rider, Murtagh held up his hand in surrender.

Pity and guilt was plain in his eyes. He attempted to speak.

"I'm…"

"Save it." Eragon angrily interrupted.

Pleading eyes followed from Murtagh. But Eragon didn't care, _he betrayed us! Gave us to Galbatorix! I'm not listening to anything he has to say!_

But interrupting his hating thoughts came a voice as honeyed as it was slimy.

"Welcome Eragon, Son of Morzan."

Stiffening, Eragon turned to see the king of Alagaësia.

Galbatorix stood behind him.

**I hope this was a good chapter! Please Review!**

**Review Question: What do you guys want to see next chapter?**

**Dragon Out!**


	5. Galbatorix's Meeting

**Hey! You guys are super awesome! I love your reviews and that you take the time to read my story, thank you!**

**Restrained. Freedom: Don't worry, I made sure not to that in this chapter! And I fixed that part last chapter! Thank you!**

**Guest1: I hope this is the meeting you wanted! I'm glad you liked my story so far!**

**doveed1990: Thank you! That means a lot! :)**

**Guest: Ask and you shall receive! Here is the new chapter!**

**Here's the new chapter!**

"I'm glad to see you back to a life of nobility," Galbatorix began, his voice full of contempt, "Though I expect you would never know anything about royalty, being raised by _farmers_," the king finished with disgust in his voice.

Anger gnawed at Eragon's soul, threatening to spill over his consciousness. How _dare_ he! To insult his _cousin and the ones who raised him _in such a way! He contorted all of the rage into a look that could kill.

"Do not dare insult my family! They were more kind and courageous than you ever were, _Your Majesty!_" Eragon bit back like an enraged dog, challenging the king's authority. But Galbatorix didn't seem to get his message. Instead of insulting the Mad King, they appeared to please him. Grinning the way a Ra'zac would, the king replied with mockery.

"Fire! The same flames that would engulf an entire region is burning behind your eyes! Just like Morzan's."

"I am nothing like your mindless servant." Eragon retorted, glaring at Murtagh as he said that. As soon as the words left his lips, they took their toll on the red rider. His eyes full of hurt, Murtagh gazed downward to avoid his half brother's eye contact. A tiny amount of satisfaction emerged from Murtagh's discomfort, though it wasn't enough to drown out the desire to kill the king.

But all the king did was laugh. He laughed as if he had a joke with an old friend. It insulted Eragon that he had to bite his tongue from crying out curses. But then the chuckling stopped, and the king had his black eyes boring onto the younger Dragon Rider.

"You insult your father so Morzansson?" Galbatorix threw at him, as if expecting Eragon to defend his 'family'. But all the former farm boy did was give a feral grin. His eyes also betrayed the satisfaction he felt that he had at least kept one secret from the "all knowing King Galbatorix".

"Bromsson," Eragon stated with pride, "Brom was my father, not that pitiful excuse for a Rider."

Galbatorix even displayed a flicker of surprise, but quickly, he had hidden it once again. But Murtagh didn't cover up his stunned surprise as quick as his king had. But something else played on his features. Eragon couldn't place the unknown emotion. Sadness? Longing? Disappointment? It was impossible to know for sure.

Galbatorix started to nod in agreement, and then resumed his superior display. His eyes again were filled with the usual cruelty.

"Brom," Galbatorix made a tut-tut noise in mock pity, "That seems more likely, as you have his quickness to anger."

Murtagh saw his half brother's hands clenching his fists into balls. The flames behind his eyes burst into a blazing inferno, never to be controlled. Eragon cried out in rage, "Don't you even _think_ about insulting my father! He is more a man than you ever will be!"

Galbatorix, showing his annoyance, waved off Eragon' words as if they were nothing but pesky flies. But still, keeping his eyes on the boy, the king shouted.

"Insulting your king is a crime punishable by death! I will make sure you remember that when you are in my services!"

"I wasn't insulting a king," Eragon snapped back with pure venom, "I was insulting a meager man who strikes down all who think of him any less."

Galbatorix whirled around, now with flashing rage all over his features. But Eragon wasn't done, not by a long shot.

"I'd rather die than to spend a minute under your commands, Traitor!" Eragon smiled faintly as he saw the king's reactions.

Murtagh looked at his half brother with horror on his face. To do this much to insult the king would normally be being burned alive by Shruikan, or being eaten by Burrow-Grubs. But to Eragon, something even more horrendous lay in his path now.

Murtagh, despite what his brother had said still didn't want anything to happen to Eragon. But Galbatorix, he thought that if you're broken, then that means you are at your strongest.

"You'll be wishing to be dead when I get through with your punishment." Galbatorix spat out, which Murtagh just winced at the ferocity of the king.

The Mad King yelled, "Waíse mein!"

Immediately following, Eragon cried out in agony. He fell to the tile floor, hoarsely breathing and pain racking his body. It felt as if everything hurt, if everything in his body was broken. This pain hurt even worse than the attacks he had when his back injury troubled him. But unlike any other magician's spell, it only seemed to grow as much as he screamed. Eragon knew he would likely die from it.

The king however, had started laughing. It sounded like a dragon's roar. The self-appointed king knew that Eragon would crack if he kept this up. The dragon would do anything to defend her Rider. As if in response, Saphira's roar from the dragon hold sent Galbatorix into hysterics.

"Submit to me boy!" he laughed.

Eragon, keeping true to his word, grunted, "Not… Not on your life… Madman."

"Then suffer!" the king increased his flow of the magic. With help from his Eldunarí, the spell gained depth and power.

The howling of the Dragon Rider intensified by tenfold.

Murtagh, horrified, leapt to his half brother's defense.

"Your Majesty! Stop!" he shouted over Eragon's screams.

Blood in his eyes, the king looked at his servant. Murtagh had never seen the king this angry before. The king never reacted this severely, even when Murtagh himself was rebelling against his servitude.

Galbatorix, who was beyond reason, snapped, "Why should I? He's being punished!" To Murtagh, he sounded like a bratty little kid.

"I will use all of my own power to help him." Murtagh retorted, his eyes steady and cold.

But eventually, unyielding in his half brother's protection, the king finally calmed himself. But the job had been done. Eragon knew what he could do. The king knew that by torturing Saphira, which would be the way Eragon would finally give in. Grinning sadistically, he complied, "Take him back to his cell."

Murtagh then rushed to Eragon's side, as he heard the king's mumbling spells.

"Mor'ranr…"

Eragon stopped in mid-scream. Then he released a breath and started panting like a dog. But they were weak. He rasped as if something were on his chest. Murtagh kneeled next to his head. Sweat was beaded across his brow. Blood was in his mouth, as he'd been biting his tongue to muffle some of his whimpers.

Murtagh started by healing Eragon's mouth. After muttering a few phrases in the Ancient Language, the wound closed, but the blood was still there. The Rider coughed and the red raindrops flew from his mouth and onto the white tile. Looking up, his brown eyes turned clouded. Moaning softly, Eragon mumbled,

"Sa…Sa…Saphira."

The king, who Murtagh had forgotten about him for a moment, spoke up.

"Oh, your dragon is paying a visit with Shruikan. It should be going quite nicely."

A cry of a dragon shook the floor. Eragon, understanding the meaning of Galbatorix's words, his eyes lit up in fear.

"No!" he quickly cried out, "Saphira!" He tried to stand, but his legs didn't support him. Murtagh caught him before he hit the floor.

"Brother, I will make sure that Saphira is alright. I promise you that she is alright." Murtagh whispered softly. Not even the king heard him.

Weakly, Eragon nodded. Then his eyes rolled up into his head and fell limp. Murtagh grabbed him by the arm and waist. He walked his half brother out of the throne room. Behind him, he heard the king call after the brothers,

"I will enjoy our next meeting Shadeslayer!"

**I hope that this was a good chapter! I tried to make the meeting good! Please leave a review!**

**Review Question: What do you want to see next chapter?**

**Dragon Out!**


	6. A Brother's Bond part 1

**Hey guys! I hope you really like this chapter! I wanted to give you guys something before I have to leave for a mini vacation tomorrow.**

**Shout outs to**

**FightTilTheLastBreath: Thank you so much! Thank you for supporting my story with so much enthusiasm! You are awesome!**

**guest: Thanks!**

**Guest: I know! Eragon is going to have to be very strong to outlast Galbatorix. Don't worry though! I will try to get chapters up as fast as I can.**

**Guest1: Thank you!**

**Restrained. Freedom: Yeah, Eragon should hold his tongue in front of Galbatorix, LOL. Besides, Murtagh just hasn't shown his nicer side so I decided to show it in this story!**

**Behold! Chapter 5**

Eragon felt something soft beneath his fingertips, which meant he wasn't back in that cell of no light. His eyes were closed, he felt too tired to open them. He couldn't deny that he was afraid of going back there. But even still, Eragon knew that if he had to face that terrible place again, he would remain strong.

A memory tried to surface in his mind, but Eragon couldn't place it. It was something important to him, that's what he remembered. But as soon as the realization came, it hit him with the force of a thousand dragons. His brown eyes bursting open, he cried out while sitting up.

"Saphira!"

Immediately following, a rush of nausea and pain swept over him. Gritting his teeth, he tried to get out of the cot he had been lying on. As if in unison, a gentle touch pushed him back down, wit Eragon having no strength to fight it. Gazing upward, the dragon rider saw who had settled him onto the mattress.

It was a young girl, about four and ten years old. Her eyes were a misty gray and had long caramel hair. A pretty red dress laced with blue looked long and flowing, but she still looked pretty in it. Smiling softly, she took his hand and laid something in it. About to ask a question, Eragon opened his mouth, but she just held a dainty finger to her lips.

"Young Master, I've been informed Master Murtagh will visit you shortly," the girl's voice sounded sweet, the complete opposite of Galbatorix's. His was forced to be kind, the girl's was natural.

Looking at the little object, it turned out to be a note, probably scrawled quickly so no one but him could see its contents. Eragon unfolded the tiny letter, and there were only three words.

_Saphira is unharmed. _

_Murtagh._

It was then Eragon remembered his meeting with Galbatorix. Memories of the pain and torture he went through sent small shivers down his spine. But he also remembered Murtagh standing up for his behalf, and then promising to make sure that Saphira was alright. Eragon didn't know what Murtagh was playing at.

"Young Master? Are you feeling alright?" the teen girl asked with concern. The dragon rider didn't realize how long he had been silent.

"Don't call me Young Master; I'm not your master in any way." Eragon forced his agony down enough so he could smile without pain showing off his features. He wasn't trying to be mean, for he liked the girl. But still, the girl knew he was hurting.

"Then what shall I call you?" she asked sweetly.

"Call me Eragon. That's who I have been, and will always be," Eragon stated. He still felt uneasy about the term 'master'. He's certain that he will never be a good one. Besides, Eragon knew that she wasn't that much younger than himself.

She seemed to enjoy that Eragon was actually trying to be kind to her. The dragon rider knew that living in Galbatorix's castle must be difficult to survive in.

"Then by all means, you have a right to know my own name," the young girl said with a comfortingly pleasant look on her face. She leaned close to the dragon rider's ear, and whispered.

"My name is Isadora Rosabelsdaughter. But you may call me Isadora," Isadora seemed to be happy to tell him her name. Eragon thought it suited her well.

A small knocking at the wooden door, across from the bed Eragon was lying on, grabbed both peoples' attentions. The doorknob was turned slowly, and when it opened, Murtagh walked in. He tried, as quietly as he can, to shut the big, heavy wooden door. It shut with only a small creak.

Eragon stared at him quizzically, he still didn't know whether to put his trust in Murtagh or not. The red rider ignored his look. He started to mumble in the Ancient Language. The bolts on the door clicked into place.

After muttering a few more words, the red rider sighed and slid down next to the mattress.

Isadora bowed slightly and started to exit Eragon's room. Murtagh lifted his head up and said,

"Isadora, you can stay if you want to." The caramel haired girl simply slid into a wooden chair near the door. Murtagh stared at her a second longer, then turned his attention to his half brother.

The red rider asked "How are you feeling Eragon?"

"Honestly?" Eragon said sarcastically "I feel like I've been kicked by a dragon, and dragged by a horse across half of Alagaësia."

A soft laughing escaped from Murtagh as he regarded his half brother's joke. But again realizing the direness of their present problem, his face turned solemn. Eragon tried to speak again, but Murtagh held up his palm.

"Before you ask Brother, Saphira is all right. Thorn told me that she is recovering quickly."

Eragon's head snapped up in an instant. "Recovering from what?!" Fear was already creeping up from the back of his mind.

Murtagh, obviously nervous, rubbed the back of his head with his hand. He appeared to have trouble finding the right way to tell his brother about his beloved dragon.

"Err… Saphira had apparently been attacked by Shruikan. But also with a mental assault, but she is recovering just like you." Murtagh tried to put as gently as he could.

Scrabbling to get up, Eragon felt his limbs scream in protest as he moved. Quickly, Isadora restrained the bedridden dragon rider. Her words were rushed and urgent.

"Calm yourself Eragon. Please," Isadora whispered.

Nodding at the younger nurse, she relaxed. It had become quite apparent that she didn't like people hurting themselves. She slid back into the wooden chair, leaning forward intently.

Murtagh continued as if Eragon reacted correctly. "Saphira wasn't assaulted like _that. _I swear on my life it wasn't."

At the promise that his dragon wasn't attacked in that manner, had Eragon release most of his pent up tension. But worry still hung over his head like a rain cloud. So he asked,

"How bad were her injuries?"

Murtagh blinked once as if he didn't realize he was being asked a question. But then remembering that he was helping his half brother, he answered.

"Not that terrible. Just a slashed wing and bitten foreleg. I had healed her right before I came to see you."

Questionably, Eragon asked his half brother, "Why are you doing this for me? You brought me here in the first place!"

Murtagh turned away guiltily, but when he again looked at Eragon, he seemed to be a different man. He almost seemed to beg for forgiveness.

"Eragon, I have never had a choice in the matter," the red rider said in despair. "I never wanted for you to be here! I'll explain to you…"

**I wanted to do a memory chapter for you guys! I hope you liked this chapter! Did you like Isadora?**

**Review Question: Do you want to hear what Murtagh has to say?**

**Dragon Out!**


	7. A Brother's Bond part 2

**This story is turning out better than I hoped! Thank you my awesome readers!**_  
_

**Shout outs to**

**Tamerlain85: That means a lot! Thank you! And yes, I was inspired by your memory chapters to write this one! So, thank you! :)**

**guest: You shall have more! :)**

**Restrained. Freedom: Thank you! I had hoped Isadora was a good character!**

**Guest1: Then you got it!**

**Now presenting, chapter 6!**

_Murtagh felt ridiculous strutting up to Galbatorix's chamber. It was like he was a servant. Then, of course, the red rider chuckled. He __**was**__ a slave. But then again, he still resented the truth. It was a cruel, unforgiving thing._

_Murtagh made his way through the plush chambers and dark corridors. Somehow, both things unnerved him. They both countered each other. The furniture was brightly colored, happy-like. Of course this was just for show, for Murtagh knew, that the king held no love for the pretty or beautiful. Just for power, always for power._

_Thorn, luckily, had the option of staying behind in the dragon hold or coming with his Rider. So Murtagh had made him promise not to interfere with this meeting. The ruby red dragon complied with great reluctance. _

**_Be careful, Partner of my Heart_**_, Thorn mentally warned him. Once again, Murtagh was glad he had someone as close as his dragon to help him bear the curse of his existence._

**_Thorn, when have I ever not tread with caution?_**_ The red rider meant it lightheartedly, but he sensed a grave feeling surfacing in the blood colored dragon._

**_There are times when one again must be warned of the danger of his foes._**_ Thorn nudged him with his snout like a puppy. His Rider couldn't help but affectionately rub his scales._

**_I promise it will be fine Thorn_**_. But considering the king's moods, Murtagh strapped Zar'roc to his waist. The red sword gleamed in the dim light of the dragon hold. The dragon hold Murtagh disliked most of all._

_Its walls were meant to contain dragon's fire, but also let in only a few of the sun's rays. The light helped the red dragon have hope for the future. But, Thorn craved for being let out of his prison and fly. His wings ached each day both from misuse and hugging them to his body._

_Every night, Murtagh lets Thorn loose for a little while, to go flying. When they do, they no longer remember their binding chains. Both dragon and Rider feel free. But eventually they have to come back; then the chains go back on._

_Thorn pulled Murtagh from the memories. __**You never know what will happen with the hurt-traitor-king.**__ Then Murtagh left._

_Hitting a solid brick wall jolted the red rider back to what he was doing. Wincing and rubbing his forehead, the Rider knew it was probably going to bruise later on. But he didn't want to heal it, not yet. Not til after the meeting. He was going to need that energy._

_After seemingly walking for endless hours, the Rider finally found the chamber door that led to Galbatorix's throne room. Heaving a sigh, Murtagh prepared himself. __**Here goes nothing…**_

_The smell hit his nose before anything else. The scent was like rotting meat, mixed in with other foul concoctions. It took Murtagh every power in his body to keep from gagging. But he couldn't stop the stench from making his eyes water. The red rider shut his eyes quickly to prevent the water from dropping from his eyes._

_When the smell receded enough to dare to open his eyes again, Murtagh saw what had caused the foul odor. There was something burnt near where Shruikan lie, and it seemed to only finally stop sizzling. Murtagh walked closer to the object, and when he saw it, he looked away in horror._

_It was a man, no older than himself, burnt like venison. But Murtagh still saw the silent scream on the dead person's face, forever plastered on. But the horror was also for the man's family. To see him like this… it was almost to cruel to imagine. The red rider felt the consciousness of his dragon and practically heard Thorn growl in both anger and pity._

**_Those who cross the king…_**_ the ruby dragon began slowly and sadly. The musicality in his voice was no where to be seen._

**_Live not another hour to regret it._**_ Murtagh finished. Thorn tried to lend him as much support he could, then left him reluctantly. Thankfully, Murtagh could faintly feel his beloved dragon. _

_Stepping aside the corpse, the red rider walked up bravely to the throne. He was intimidated, yes, but also held confidence. _

_Galbatorix was tapping his fingers impatiently on his throne, which was an irritating sound, like a fly buzzing right next to your ear._

_"You're late Morzansson." Galbatorix said with contempt. His father's name brought up old hate, but Murtagh pushed back down. Now was neither the time nor place to have it._

_"I apologize Your Majesty. I got sidetracked." Murtagh didn't hold the king's gaze. The king hated it when eye contact was made._

_Galbatorix seemed to enjoy seeing his servant squirm, as he asked, "Am I less important than another occupation?"_

_Hating this man with silent curses, Murtagh answered, "No, my lord."_

_Contently, Galbatorix let the subject loose. But his next words chilled his bones all the way down to the marrow. _

_"I will crush the Varden now."_

_"What do you mean Your Majesty?" But Murtagh already assumed what it was. He just needed the king to confirm it._

_"You and I will attack the Varden now, and take Eragon once that petty rebellion is crushed." Galbatorix pounded the throne armrest as he spoke. Remembering his former friends in the rebel army, Murtagh swiftly tried to dissuade the king from his plan._

_"Are you positive about the attack? The rebellion could just as easily slay ours before we get Eragon." The red rider hated talking to the king like this, but it had to be done to save all those lives._

_"Those petty magicians and sword throwers could never outlast me. Not even the elves!" Galbatorix laughed at the thought of ever being outmatched. But Murtagh persisted._

_"But all of the races combined? Can you stop that Your Majesty? Why do we not spare the rebellion?" Murtagh tried his hardest to make his voice innocent._

_A scowl made its way across the king's face, but he also raised his eyebrow in questioning. "Why would I spare traitors to Alagaësia?"_

_The red rider wanted to shout all the crimes the king committed, but he held his tongue._

_"We could use those brave souls in our own order."_

_Now Galbatorix was entranced. Which individuals were so inspiring that he would keep them alive? Murtagh thought quickly about the fighters of the Varden. _

_"There is Roran Stronghammer, who has no magic, but has killed the Twins and many other Empire soldiers. Nasuada, the leader of the Varden, who has survived the Trial of Long Knives with the most cuts. Both would be aspects to your army." Murtagh listed. He knew Eragon might hate him, but he was trying to save their friends._

_Galbatorix seemed to think of it for a while, but Murtagh wasn't finished. "Thorn and I will retrieve Eragon and Saphira." Galbatorix started intensely. Murtagh knew that if he and Thorn promised and failed to bring them back, Galbatorix would torture the both of them and go himself to capture his brother. _

_"Alone?" Galbatorix spit out, though the red rider didn't know what he said or did to try his patience. But Murtagh kept his cool. He steadily continued._

_"Thorn and I can handle it without even Eldunarí. Both of us have gotten stronger, but if we fail, then you will know that the Varden are much stronger than anticipated."_

_ Galbatorix thought for a few seconds in silence, but then nodded. Murtagh would've leapt for joy if he wasn't in front of the king. But he still was happy he spared those lives that would've been lost._

_"Leave shortly, take as few Eldunarí, and take the dragon and Rider. If you fail me, I **will** make you slay the Varden at your own hand." Then Galbatorix dismissed his servant._

_Murtagh swallowed nervously. Now he knew for sure that Eragon would hate him. He contacted Thorn and shared the memory of the meeting. He agreed to be ready in five minutes._

**_At least I spared them…_**_ Murtagh's last thought was before leaving._

**I hope this was a decent chapter! Please review if it was!**

**Review Question: Did you like this chapter?**

**Dragon Out!**


	8. Thoughts of Escape

**Sorry I forgot earlier to tell thank you to the people who reviewed! **

**Shoutouts to**

**Restrained. Freedom: I promise I will try and do better next time! Thank you!**

**Guest1: I know... Poor guy. But thank you!**

**Tamerlain85: Thanks!**

**Presenting the next chapter!**

The very sky seemed to weep at the loss of the last Free Dragon and Rider. The rain pelted the soldiers' bodies, freezing them were they stood. Lightning flashed over the horizon, igniting the battlefield in a blue-white light. Fighting in another battle against the King was the already hopeless Varden.

But many kept their spirits high, but their anger was still deeply seeded. Especially with Roran Stronghammer.

Eragon's older cousin fought with unrelenting anger. Yet his anguish always followed. The thought of ending another's life still haunted his nightmares, though Roran desperately wanted to get at the Mad King.

The elf Arya and twelve of Eragon's former elven guards were the most vicious. Arya, using the Words of Death, slew many of the Empire without lifting a finger. Blödhgarm, agitated that the enemy repeatedly insulted his friend and his dragon, ripped into their throats with his wolf teeth. The dwarves also seemed to fight with ferocity gleaming in their gaze.

Orik bashed on his shield with the hammer Volund, gathering his fellow members of Dûrgrimst Ingeitum into a tight battalion. Shouting at the top of his lungs, the dwarven king cried out,

"For mine brother! For Saphira!" At the word of their beloved ruler, the dwarves charged into battle. Their swords slew many.

Islanzadí led the elves, which was not surprising. Even men from the Empire were wondering what a 'defenseless woman' was doing out here on the battlefield. One made the mistake of asking out loud. Fury erupted on the beautiful queen's features, and that was the last thing the man saw other than his own throat get slashed.

The Urgals fought with their usual amount of brutality. Their horror bringing weapons ended the lives that stood between them and their enemy. Werecats littered the lower ground, clawing and maiming the king's soldiers until their blood splattered the green ground.. Fighting alongside Solembum the werecat was Angela. The herbalist had Tinkledeath at arms width, cutting down the enemy where they stood. But for the Varden fighters, they only heard a clear kind of cling sound.

Shouts and cries of the men wounded were growing by each passing second. But the Varden never stopped. They wanted their vengeance.

But to anyone, Nasuada fought with her very being. Even the elves, in their deadly grace, admired her skills in the swords. But Nasuada fought as she did for only one reason alone. She wanted to do everything she could to hurt the king who had kidnapped her friends.

So she cut down numerous men. Many of them thought that since she led the Varden, she would be like a fat scholar. Sticking her nose into something she doesn't belong in. But after slaying nigh on thirteen and one hundred, everyone knew how incredibly dangerous the daughter of Ajihad truly was.

Slowly, but ever so surely, the numbers dwindled downward until the Empire soldiers retreated back into their own territory.

When at last the fighting receded into nothingness, the men gave out a tired cheer.

Thunder roared in agreement at the rebellion's victory. Eventually and thankfully, the rain declined until it was a misty sheen of soaked the tired army's tunics and kept them cold.

But they didn't seem to care. As the familiar emotion of sadness still hung over the people's heads like a rain cloud. Nothing could shake off the feeling.

The generals gave the order to stack the dead enemies into piles away from the encampment. The wary men followed the instructions without complaint. Only after most of the lost was carried into the pile, it was set ablaze.

"A funeral fit for a king…" muttered Angela, who had appeared out of the blue. She appeared to watch the flames stick their hot tongues into the gray sky.

Knowing that a war council meeting was just about to begin, Nasuada sheathed her sword and boldly strode through the masses of her army. Normally, it would be disgraceful for a woman of such stature to walk around like a peasant, but Nasuada really wanted to get under the skin of the Council.

The Nighthawks mysteriously appeared beside her, drawing their own weapons that gleamed with battle scarred also, they were very intimidating. Nodding their heads downward, the fighters backed away from the nine people and created a pathway to the start of the tents.

Graciously, the Varden leader and her body guards slipped into the array of temporary homes. But the most relieving to hear after the battle was the sound of the little children playing. Though Nasuada knew it was not appropriate, she felt envious of the young kids. For they have no responsibility, no one's life hanging upon their decision. _They live on in blissful ignorance, _Nasuada thought to herself as she carried herself onward. But ignorance was still not knowing, and not knowing something can be fatal.

Prideful, Nasuada slipped through the open flap while her guard remained at the door. Cold, merciless eyes gazed upon her as she stared at the Council. Arya was already there, but strangely not her mother.

Arya still felt a gaping hole in her being because of Eragon's absence. The emotions she tried so hard to quell were now threatening to spill over the barricade she placed herself in. The loss of two of her only remaining friends she could trust was making it hurt even worse.

She never thought that she, Arya Dröttningu, could ever grow to care about Eragon of this stature. Arya remembered that the only one she remembered that she has grown to appreciate like this had been with Faolin. When he died, it was one of the worst feelings in her life. But she used the grief and built a wall around herself so she wouldn't go through that kind of pain again. But then Eragon…

_Stop it, _Arya mentally scolded herself, _this helps no one. _

The elf tuned back into the conversation between the Council and found they were arguing about something. She sighed and heard the king of Surda reply to a comment angrily.

"When we must meet the Shadeslayer again, I promise you it will be when he is ordered to kill us."

Orik, apparently outrage by Orrin's retort, stood up in protest. His beard seemed to frizz from annoyance.

"Do not dare insult Eragon. He is much stronger than you might you have twiddled your thumbs upon your throne, mine adopted brother sacrificed much to get us this far. You insult his work."

Agreement was mutual between the elf and dwarf. For once they held something in common.

Nasuada slammed her fists down upon the chair she sat upon. All of the members looked up in surprise. The Varden leader stood up and glared at the people with disgust.

"We are truly lower than the Mad King now!" Nasuada accused. "To abandon someone who got us _this_ far and you merely say, 'He will have to be killed.' I will _not_ have this happen! Eragon has sacrificed much more than you can say. The same goes to Saphira. The Varden will get its Rider and dragon back even if we die trying."

_The formerly free dragon rider lay overtop the soft mattress, contemplating his half brother's words. Isadora sat by the wooden door, knowing that now was not the right time to speak. Murtagh clenched his fists to prepare himself for what Eragon had to say. Finally breaking the silence, Saphira's Rider sighed._

_"I may not like what you have done Murtagh," Eragon began coolly, "But I do thank you for sparing my brother and the Varden."_

_Thanking all the gods above, Murtagh nodded. But the slight pain of not being called his brother was making its way into the red rider's system. But he shook it away._

_Murtagh had to earn that title back._

**Dragon Out!**_  
_


	9. True Thoughts of Escape

**Sorry this update took so long! Hectic week!**

**Shout outs to...**

**Konon406: Thank you!**

**Restrained. Freedom: I know, but I planned to make this chapter also part of the last chapter, but I thought it was too long already. But I forgot to change the name! I'm sorry!**

**Tamerlain85: Thank you! There's another one in this chapter!**

**Now presenting the next chapter!**

Eragon knew he could no longer lay idly by, so drawing in a deep breath, he sat up. His ribs started to lash out in protest, burning like a dragon's fire. But the Rider of Saphira did not cry out in agony, he would _never_ do something so degrading without a fight.

Isadora immediately tried to help Murtagh's brother with the pain, but the red rider stopped her with a quick glance. She then started to sink into the background, trying not to watch the pain racked Rider. But thankfully, Eragon made it to a sort-of sitting position and then the agony stopped in its tracks.

Sweat beaded his brow and he was panting heavily, like he had run all the way to Carvahall and back. Murtagh nodded in what seemed like approval, and then said in a hushed voice,

"We need to think of a way to get you and Saphira away from here."

"How is that going to happen?" Eragon spoke in the same tone as his half brother, "I thought Galbatorix wanted all the Riders under _his_ control."

Murtagh chuckled as if it was an old joke that the both of them had shared. His words held a sort of questioning tone. "Did you think that we were going to ask him if you can leave? No, I meant that you could pull the same trick like when you left to aid the dwarves pick their new king."

Eragon felt surprise Murtagh even knew about that. "How did you know that I wasn't at the Varden?"

Now the steady chuckle turned into a partly forced laugh. The red rider's eyes held an _are you kidding me _kind of glance. "Galbatorix has spies everywhere! He even has people in the inner circle!"

This sparks Eragon's interest. He didn't like the Council, nor they him. But to actually betray the Varden to the Mad King? The blue rider felt a new surge of hatred for the elected officials. The nerves that Eragon built up over the years were slowly but ever so surely fraying by every second he was he let the subject loose; for now.

Murtagh then realized that they were still at risk from the Mad King overhearing the two half brothers, so his seriousness returned.

"I have a plan, and it involves one crucial component." Murtagh whispered in a mysterious intensity. Two heads were raised in question, but only one asked in reply,

"Well don't leave both of us in suspicion? What is it?" Eragon asked in both curiosity and critically. He would and will not involve Saphira into anything. Thankfully, Murtagh seemed to read his mind and shook his head no.

But he finally answered in a feral grin, "It involves the last dragon egg…"

_Arya ran through the tents in a maddened frenzy. Her feelings were spiraling out of control and because she had lost her demeanor during the last meeting with the Council. They were complaining about the lack of food in their already fat mouths. They were complaining about were their tents were placed in the encampment. They were complaining about everything except how they lost their Rider. Do they not care about the one who had sacrificed so much to win their battles? Or about the people laying down their lives so that they can grasp a slim hope that they would one day be free?_

_But they only cared about how their stature made them higher then everyone else. Except for Orik, Orrin, Nasuada, Jörmundur, and herself, the entire council was filled with shouts and accusations. _

_"I deserve a cut in that man's share!"_

_"My tent is too near the sick house! I need it moved!"_

_"The men need to show some respect to their peers!"_

_The dwarf Orik, frankly annoyed, shouted above the clamor as best as the little man could do, "Barzul! Shut up!"_

_But the out of control group of men and women foamed and swore even more. Nasuada had a tight look on her face, but said nothing. Her second in command followed his liege lord's example. Orrin never took his eyes off the people, as if they were an interesting find in the world of science._

_But Arya seemed to be the only one who was loathing the humans. These people were selfish and stupid. They only supported the rebellion for personal gain. But the intensity of the arguments grew and doubled in size, and still they were not concerned over Eragon's absence._

_The elf ambassador finally could not stand their pointless fighting over things that never mattered in the first place. Her speed and stealth made her nearly impossible to be stopped, except by the dwarven king. _

_Orik showed an un-dwarf like concern over the elf, which surprised her.__His eyes shone with understanding, and then Arya remembered that Eragon had become his clan mate and brother. Of course Orik would worry about the dragon Rider. But he still told her, "Don't be rash, fair elf. For even a single mistake could topple this mountain downward."_

_For some reason, the elf that this was funny. She allowed herself a small chuckling, and then composed herself once more. Then she looked at the dwarf king straight in the eye, and said with conviction, "You know and I know that these council members care not for the safety of their numbers. Not once did they mention how Eragon was to be saved. I only want to make them realize their foolhardiness."_

_Now the grumbled laughter of the small king echoed through her elf ears. But he did say as a final warning, "Try not to kill them."_

_So Arya once again started towards the Council. Their arrogance seemed to emanate from the humans like an unwanted stench. The elf wrinkled her nose in disgust._

_The shouting got ever so louder that the elf ambassador had to yell above the commotion. But again they will not listen to anything she has to say._

_"This Varden is corrupt!"_

_"The Urgals must be eradicated as soon as possible!"_

_"Why can't that lazy Rider do his duty for once instead of playing the part of a hero?" a voice that stood out above the others. Even the other members of the idiotic Council were standing around in silence. Angered, Nasuada and Orik immediately stood up and tried to intervene. But it was Arya who got to the man first._

_He was older, graying hair and armor on his old bones weighing the Council member down. But his arrogant words broke something within Arya. _

_She felt her legs running towards him without her consent. Then her hand retaliated before her wits. The fist and face connected with a giant **thwack** and the man slumped to the ground, unconscious. His nose bled scarlet, obviously broken, and already a welt the color of a plum appeared on his cheek. _

_But when all eyes turned to the elf, she was gone._

**Hope this was good! **_  
_

**Review Question: Did you like Arya?**

**Dragon Out!**


	10. Connection

**Finally finished!**

**Shout outs to..**

**Tamerlain85: Had to make her like that! Am I right? ;)**

**Restrained. Freedom: I do appreciate what you have to say! But please no cussing on reviews. **

**Now presenting chapter 10!**

"The last egg is guarded heavily. There are guards that switch off every hour on the hour. Even they are sworn to agreeing to not see what is behind the vault." Murtagh was explaining. How he knew so much about the safe house for the last dragon in the world was beyond Eragon. Did he watch it?

But Murtagh went on talking about the wards placed along the safe's doors, the alarm that would alert all the guards if a certain part of the threshold was crossed, and the entourage of Galbatorix's Eldunarí who would attack with their minds, without thought or feeling what they had done wrong. At this both a question and concern was surrounding Eragon's mind.

"What happened to Glaedr?!" as if the golden dragon could be somewhere in the room, the Rider of Saphira glanced one way to the next. Worry hung overhead like an unwanted storm.

The hand on the blue rider's shoulder cut the worry through like a knife. Looking upward, Eragon saw Murtagh smiling smally. But the blue rider's responding look was quizzical, as if he didn't believe his half brother.

Sighing tiredly, the red rider spoke, "That is one part of repaying my debt."

Raising an eyebrow, Eragon asked him once again, "What happened to my master?" Blinking slowly, Galbatorix's Rider turned to face Isadora, who was still seated in her corner, trying not to be a burden. She nodded her head slowly, understandingly. Eragon realized that Murtagh must've been talking with her telepathically. Mustering all of his waning strength, the Varden's former Rider touched the link between the nurse and the dragon rider.

_I'm not the one to tell him. It was your decision Murtagh, and you must learn to live by it. Even though Galbatorix might not approve._It was Isadora, but she sounded much more confident than when she was talking to Eragon. Was it because he had inward injuries? The Rider had no idea.

_I will show him the memory, but do you think my decision was wise? Glaedr might have helped us with this situation. _Murtagh sounded both exasperated and regretful, which confused his half brother. What decision had the red rider made that caused him so much grief?

Was it terrible? Or was it right?

Eragon backed away from the conversation, as his body could not handle supporting him a second more. Trying not to catch Isadora's wandering eye, Eragon struggled to keep his panting breaths down to normal breathing. But his lungs still screamed for more oxygen.

At long last, the red rider faced Eragon with a forlorn expression playing upon his features like how a piper plays a flute. Except no music came from here, only the seriousness and dread that came from Murtagh's eyes.

"It's better to show, not tell," the red rider spoke so softly, it was like he was trying to talk himself into telling Eragon what had happened. Giving his half brother an irritated glance, the blue rider said, "Well than, enlighten me."

Still not meeting his eyes, Murtagh nodded. He whispered a phrase in the Ancient Language, and that was when the Rider of Saphira felt his mind slip from his tired and broken body.

_The running through the camp had been tricky. He had Thorn fly over the hills, carrying the unconscious forms of dragon and Rider with them. Sympathetic, Murtagh thought for a split second that there was no way in Angvard that his half brother would survive the wrath of the mad king. But then the red rider knew better. If Eragon could survive months of his hardship of being the Varden's Rider, than Galbatorix would not be so terrible for a few days._

_But Thorn's concern matched Murtagh's about what would happen to the dragon trapped in the golden gem. The bloody red dragon didn't want to harm Glaedr, even though a few short months ago Thorn's teeth became attached to the golden dragon's flesh._

**_His pain caused by us is punishment enough. I do not want to harm the honorable dragon anymore. _**_Thorn's voice, as thick and rich like an elven instrument, sounded deeper as he showed the dragon of old his respect._

_Bowing his great head, Thorn stooped to the ground and pressed his muzzle against the warm Eldunarí. Immediately, a torrent of emotions crashed over Murtagh and Thorn like how a wave crashes onto the shore. __The most prominent, of course, was the rage over the loss of Oromis, the wise elf who was his rider._

**_Murderers! Traitors! Disgrace! A stain that must be removed from this earth! _**_The golden dragon's might knew no boundaries. It brought both the red rider and his dragon to their knees. Even Eragon's sleeping face twitched in discomfort, while Saphira growled softly._

_Murtagh tried to communicate, **Please! Most high dragon-**_

**_Do not even pretend to repent for your mistakes. You are your father, and nothing will ever change. _**_The red rider swore that if Glaedr's body were still alive, Murtagh would've been burned to a smoldering pile of ash._

_But the dragon's words hung in his mind. Unwanted tears slid down his cheeks. The saying broke Murtagh inside, and what had hurt him even worse was that the words were true. __Thorn tried to shield his rider from the old dragon, but Glaedr swept the barriers aside like dust in the wind._

**_And you, red dragon. Our race is disgraced, and you tarnished the name of the Riders. You are a pitiful excuse for a dragon, when you are barely able to have the honor of a rat._**_Murtagh then felt the hurt overwhelm Thorn in a flurry, like fire. Then he leapt into the air, leaving all behind but his grief._

_Now, Murtagh himself was angry. He used his own Eldunarí to sweep under Glaedr's defenses and penetrated his mind._

**_You may insult me, Master Glaedr. But do not insult Thorn for things that can't be undone! It was my fault that he ended up in this position, not his! _**

**_And there is a matter I will entrust to you. So, will you at least hear what I've got to say Master?_**_ The red rider than backed away from the old dragon's mind and waited for judgment._

_But what surprised Murtagh was the sudden burst of calm that came from deep within Glaedr, like staring into a deep pool of emotion. The angry storm clouds brushed away, Glaedr spoke in an even tone._

**_I…apologize for my earlier outburst. I may not forget, nor forgive…_**_ Murtagh braced himself for pain, grimacing, **but I can understand that it was not your mind that swung the biting sword, nor was it Thorn's when he snapped my neck. I will listen… for now.**_

_After explaining why Saphira and Eragon needed to go to Uru'baen, Glaedr initially refused, for good reasons of course. He was worried about his apprentices. But after Murtagh and Thorn, who had flown back after hearing Glaedr's apology, gave the main reason why they had to go now. Thankfully, but also very regretful, the golden dragon complied._

_So, running into the camp, disguised as a man in a robe, Murtagh slipped into the tent of Arya. The elf wasn't there, but Murtagh knew that she would return shortly. _

_He had carried Thorn's saddlebags of Eldunarí, Glaedr's included, and set it upon the elven ambassador's cot. Leaving behind a note, Murtagh left like a breeze in the wind._

_The note said only three lines._

**I know I can never be forgiven. But at least you can defend yourselves. Eragon and Saphira should return with more.**

**The Red Rider**

**I'm sorry if the ending was cheesy!**

**Review Question: Was Glaedr okay? **

**Dragon Out!**


	11. The Hidden Magic

**Sorry! Had a really hectic week!**

**Shout outs to...**

**frozenangel1988: I'm sorry! But I am happy that you like my story! Thank you!**

**Moondapple18: Yes, it really was the end last chapter, but this ending is better this time! Promise!**

**Restrained. Freedom: I know, Glaedr was asking for it, right? :) And it's fine about the review thing! I just don't like cussing.**

**Tamerlain85: Thank you! And I'll be sure to put in more Varden POV's!**

**Before I release you to my next chapter, I just want to ask you if you've heard of my new story! It's called Raised in Hell! If you haven't, can you please R&R for me? I'd really appreciate it!**

**Now, here's chapter 10!**

Eragon was walking around more and more. He was tired of sitting around all day and doing nothing. But Murtagh did have to convince the Mad King that Eragon was still in no shape to be tortured. Or that the red rider would "torture" the blue rider himself. To cover up their tracks, the younger rider told him secret plans for the Varden, when in truth that the things he told the king were a pack of lies.

It was nearly laughable to see Galbatorix send half of his soldiers to Gil'ead when the Varden were marching their way to Helgrind. But what almost killed the half brothers with laughter was when the Mad King blamed his entire network of spies for failing to bring the information.

Unfortunately, to keep up the guise of Eragon being tortured still, Murtagh had to put hot irons upon his battle scarred skin, brandish Zar'roc into his flesh, or use the weapon of the mind. No longer did Eragon worry about the drug, as his half brother switched the contaminated food with ones that were safe. "Just don't say anything, or worse, don't think anything," the red rider had whispered once to Eragon. It confused the former farmer, wouldn't speaking reveal much?

He repeated the question to Murtagh, but the older teen just let loose a cold chuckle, not a cruel one, but one of dark humor. "Didn't the elves teach you anything Brother? The most powerful magic, even Galbatorix doesn't know, is the magic within your mind. Haven't you ever felt something magical happen, but never spoke or thought a word?"

Understanding must have shown on Eragon's features, as Murtagh nodded in approval. The red rider walked over to the wooden chair Isadora always sat, where he himself sat down into. Isadora had to take care of a passing ambassador who had broken his leg while fighting in the front lines. She still kept up with their plans, but she didn't visit as much as she used to.

Glancing up at his half brother, Eragon was still wondering where Isadora could be. And that was when, for the first time, Eragon saw how tired his half brother really was.

Murtagh's eyes had dark circles beneath them, and the pupils had a sort of haunted look in them. And as bad as he looked, Eragon felt worse, as he had put his half brother into this position. Guilt hurts more than the sting of a sword, or even the bite of a dragon. But then the blue rider chuckled, _Saphira would tear me in two if she heard that!_

A twinge of sadness also tried to take its hold upon Eragon, but for the respect of Glaedr, he released the emotion. Nothing could distract the two Riders, else there plans may as well turn into dust in the wind.

_Saphira beat her wings furiously. She had been moved from the man-stink-cave and put in a much larger place. The ceilings were high enough that the great blue dragoness can fly, at least a few feet up. But the place still smelled like a rotten carcass. She wrinkled her nose in disgust when she inhaled the air. _

**_They can at the very least respect me! Why must I, a daughter of the wind, be treated like an animal?_**_ Saphira thought as she landed with a thud, shaking the ground beneath her._

_A roar escaped her lips as she thought of her partner-of-heart-and-mind Eragon, and what he might be going through at the moment. Her claws grated the ground with deep incisions. But then the opening of the door behind her made Saphira whip her head around to see who it was._

_A glittering blood-red scale __shone in brilliant radiance. Growling, the dragoness backed up into the side wall, unsure of blood-red-Thorn's intentions But instead of fighting the older dragon, blood-red-Thorn hung his head low and bowed to her, a surrender maybe?_

_His mental voice was musical, and held a sort of nobility that even Saphira herself did not possess. **I have come with news, blue-beauty-Saphira.**_

_If the great dragoness had been human, her blush would have stood out upon her face like how a diamond shines out among stones. Flattery is always a way to get to a dragon, but one wrong word may end your life._

_And blood-red-Thorn seemed to know that. It made Saphira rethink about how intelligent the younger dragon was. __Cunning and resourceful, this was the opposite of what she had thought._

_But that didn't make her want to trust bloody-red-Thorn any more than what she had to._

**_What brings you here, runt-red-Thorn? _**_Saphira spoke in a cold tone. She had to show the inexperienced dragon who was the leader. But the ruby dragon chuckled softly, not unkind, but un-submitting._

**_I have told you, dragoness, I bring news of both of our Riders._**_ Thorn mentally told her once more._

_Claws furiously scratching the floor beneath her, Saphira felt anxious to hear about her Rider. But also furious that Thorn had waited this long to tell the great blue dragon about Eragon. She had to restrain herself from leaping onto blood-red-Thorn's back and forcing him to tell her what had undergone while she was in her prison._

**_What has happened to my Little One?! _**_Saphira roared. Ruby-red-Thorn stepped backward, but it did not abate her anger._

_The red dragon, instead of responding, pushed his mind out to the other dragon's, making her see that he and brother-rider-Murtagh were helping them, not hurting the Varden's Rider and dragon. While looking through the mind of her companion, Saphira saw his memories from the vary day he had hatched._

_Each and every one was filled with some lancing of pain caused by Galbatorix. Brother-rider-Murtagh submitting to the Eggbreaker to spare his dragon suffering was the one that almost brought the blue dragoness to sadness. But the most bittersweet was the memory of first flying._

_Their entire conversation revolved around __the one thing they could receive: freedom._

**_Murtagh, why do we not fly away? The Eggbreaker would never harm us when we are too far away from his grasp. _**_Thorn had thought as he flapped his wings, watching the sunset._

_His beloved Rider lay across his back, feeling whatever his dragon had felt._

**_Thorn… how much I want to fly with you to the ends of Alagaësia. But I could never do that. I would never risk being free for a moment and then have it snatched away again. When I was at the Varden, I had freedom. Then I came back here…_**_ Murtagh trailed off, going over what had transpired over the time he had bee back. Thorn, pain, battles, and death._

_The cycle of pain ever ceased to end for them, did it?_

_Saphira backed away from ruby-red-Thorn's mind. Understanding, the blue dragon proceeded to listen to the tormented dragon's story. And about the plan that their Riders had brewed…_

**Sorry if this chapter was bad! I didn't want you guys to wait any longer! Hey, BTW, there is a poll on my profile that I need you guys to do!**

**Review Question: Did you guys like the chapter?**

**Dragon Out!**


	12. Horses and Horseflies

**Sorry this took so long! Thank you to all who reviewed! **

**Here is the next chapter!**

Murtagh wondered down the corridor to the chamber holding the last known dragon egg in existence. Struggling to make his façade believable, the red rider tried to make his face passive, uncaring, and even ruthless. The Mad King would never be fooled by attempts like this, but the men he had in his armies couldn't tell the difference between a horse and a horsefly. It should be no problem.

The grand threshold doorway was magnificently beautiful to say the least. On both the left and right of the door were two elegantly carved dragons, one colored black the other colored purple. Obviously representing Shruikan and Jarnunvösk respectively. Above the two dragons was a crest unfamiliar to Murtagh.

It was in the shape of a shield, with a ribbon seemingly dangling above it. In the ribbon were the words; In Arms, In Death. In the center of the shield, were a snake and a boar, seemingly in battle. The animals and words were layered in gold, all the rest was black.

A family crest, maybe? But Murtagh was satisfied that the snake was in the depiction. It represented Galbatorix's cunning nature and gilded tongue.

Two soldiers guarded the door, welding many different weapons. An axe, a nasty looking knife, a broadsword, and many others were either on the guards or behind them at their feet. But they never swayed Murtagh. He knew that they were terrified of the red rider.

"Halt!" a shaky shout from the guard on the right interrupted his private thinking.

Melding his face into an irritated glare, the red rider snapped, "Why do you stop me? I've got a right to be in here."

It took all of Murtagh's strength to not burst with laughter at the fear in the small man's eyes. It was mean, he knew that, but for any of Galbatorix's soldiers it was well deserved punishment.

"I…I know…th-that Master Murtagh…bu-but His Majesty t-told us to m-make sure that h-his dragons are s-safe," the tall guard stuttered. But that made horse laughter escape from the red rider's lips. Galbatorix cared for none but himself, and how he kept his power and kingdom under his cruel fist.

The guards still looked like they'd rather be on the field of battle then communicating with the son of Morzan, but that was their own fault, was it not? Weather or not they meant well or were ill-willed, Murtagh cared not. But they were the ones blocking him from the two things he needed to give Eragon before he escaped the jaws of death itself.

Regretfully, as he hated inflicting harm upon non-magic users, he whispered two words inaudible to all except the red rider himself. "Tyna kata" Forget me.

The spell would strip the conversation that just took place from their minds. For them it would be like it never happened.

The soldiers' eyes turned as wide as the full moon, and then a look came upon their faces that Murtagh could only describe as dreariness. Their armored heads slumped forward and they fell to the floor with a giant _clang_ as their weapons scattered on the floor like insects before a light.

Wincing slightly, the red rider glanced around to see if any person had heard or seen the commotion. When a few moments past and no maids came running with the Royale Guard, Murtagh released a breath he did not even know he had been holding. He quickly got to work hiding the limp forms of the two Empire Guards, as two unconscious men lying in the corridor would always arise suspicion that a foul creature had snuck into the castle.

Seeing a doorway that led to another chamber, the red rider grasped one forearm from each man and dragged them to the room.

It was a spare chamber for when a visiting ambassador or a man of great importance would show up unexpectedly. The rooms that would've normally been prepared would be untidy and unkempt, so to be polite, Galbatorix escorted them to this room. It wasn't as grand or royal as the quarters the royalty would normally have, but it was comfortable. A small bed rested to one side, large draping curtains hanging to the far wall. A large couch for the master of the room and guests was opposite of the bed frame. Murtagh laid the taller man upon the grand bed while the smaller got the couch.

Another trip or two got the un-normally large stack of weapons out of the way. He set them all in the closet, locking it with a quick spell.

Panting like a dog in the middle of the summer months, Murtagh made his way to the room filled of Eldunarí.

He stood in front of the oaken door, feeling the smooth wood that shaped it. His fingers trailed and danced as they ran along the patterns of dark stripes of wood. Murtagh was looking for something, the hidden key to unlocking the gateway to all the imprisoned dragons.

Feeling something off, the red rider pressed his palm against the only rough spot on the glass-like oak. Seemingly far away, Murtagh heard a clink, like the final piece of an intricate puzzle was finally being placed alongside the others, creating the full and true image. A grin spread upon his face, the king was too confident that no one outside would steal his treasure. Little did the madman know that the treachery came from inside his system.

The door opened, and the red rider involuntarily let himself step back in fright, as if a monster would leap out and devour him in a single gulp. But he knew his fears were silly, the dragons could not harm people. Physically, at least.

Closing his mind off to the pouring of other minds into his own, Murtagh swiftly stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him.

The wooden treasure box lay in the center, holding its precious cargo in a grand place.

The little dragon egg, forest green in appearance, was laid with spider web like tendrils all over it. He, Murtagh Morzansson, was holding the last dragon egg in the world. But that was not all he had come for.

Quickening his pace, his eyes scanned the sides and cabinets holding endless Eldunarí. Then came the one he had been searching for.

This one was small, even for human standards. The dragon who had disgorged this heart of hearts was very young when she died. The aquamarine color sparkled in the faint light.

_Are you the one who I have come for?_ Murtagh cautiously sent out his thoughts. He had no idea whether or not this dragon was crazed or not.

_Yes._ She called out softly. The dragon had been greatly humbled ever since she had been separated from her Rider all those years ago.

_I am the dragon Saphira. And my Rider is Brom._

**Was this a good surprise? And before you guys go, can you R&R m other Inheritance Cycle story Raised in Hell?**

**Review Question: Did you like Saphira 1?**

**Dragon Out!**


End file.
